The objectives are to assess dose proportionality of sustained release fampridin tablet and to characterize fampridine kinetics in MS patients; to assess the safety and tolerability of fampridine; and to assess, as secondary safety meas- ures, any effects of fampridine on the ECG and/or any observed effects on fampridine pharmacokinetics attributable to concomitant drug therapy.